Don't Jump
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Based off lyrics Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. If you don't know the song it's fine. Life has become too much for Seto now all Jou needs to do if convince him, he's not alone. "Seto," Jou shuddered in the cold silence,"please..."


Jou stood on top of the Kaiba Corp. building. Tears falling stray around his face. This was the anniversary of that day 12 months ago, when the love of his life, took his own along as he jumped of this same building into the air, wishing he could fly into the breezy night sky. The breeze brushed around him, snow dropping silently, and the tears fell relentelessly as he remembered that fateful night.

__

On top of the roof

The air is so cold and so calm

Flashback

"Why can't you understand,

Seto!" Jou screamed at the CEO standing on the edge of the building, "you have people that love and care for you but you still do this!"

Jou was holding back tears as best he could but this was becoming too much. "Why don't you?"

_I say your name in silence_

_You don't wanna hear it right now_

"Seto," Jou shuddered in the cold silence, closing his eyes hoping this was all a dream. "Please..."

_The eyes of the city_

_Are counting the tears falling down_

_Each one a promise_

_Of everything you never found_

"Jou," Seto said quietly, staring down at the flashing police lights on the ground, 128 stories below. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here so you don't go through with this, I don't want you do this!" Jou yelled at him, tears falling violently down his face.

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

"Stupid mutt," Seto muttered, the air was turning cold, so his breath was made visible. "Why do you care?" He stared at the ground below, the large groups of people looking like mounds of ants, the flashing police lights like a candle flame struggling to stay alive. Red,Blue,Red,Blue...

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't jump_

"Please Seto, you can't just throw your life away life this, you have to remember," Jou forced a laugh, dispite the situation," all the times we've had together, the arguements, the fist fights, the nicknames, and the times we've walked away with smiles on our faces knowing we would have the same routine the next day..."

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please don't jump_

Seto closed his eyes, reminiscing those times, the times he was looking forward to seeing Jou. He smiled sadly and opened his eyes, staring across the dark horizon. A frozen tear from the sky fell sadly on his shoulder and another. "Yuuki." He heard Jou whisper behind him,"it was your favorite thing, right?"

__

You open your eyes

But you can't remember what for

The snow falls quietly

You just can't feel it no more

Somewhere out there

You lost yourself in your pain

"Yeah it's blue and cold, just like me."

_You dream of the end_

_To start all over again_

"No, Seto," Jou whispered,"you aren't cold, you're warm, the blue is too light for your eyes. You are blue and warm like the ocean, a relentless cycle of waves, and when they calm down they're still moving, still fighting to keep everything on the inside alive and warm. So deep and caring, even though it's deep down inside."

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

Seto turned away from the flashing lights on the ground below and to Jou. "It's just you and me, Seto, no one else." Jou smiled. "Don't pay attention to anyone down there, it's only you and me."

_Don't jump_

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please don't jump_

"Do... you have something to say to me, Jou?" Seto asked, quietly.

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please don't jump_

"I do," Jou looked down," and when I say this, I mean it."

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to do this, I don't, and I know you're hurting but if you just take my we can fight through the pain. If you take my hand I promise to you Seto I will go throught your pain with you. I want to go through your pain with you so you won't feel lonely." Jou held out his hand hoping it would draw Seto from the edge.

_Don't jump_

_I don't know how long_

_I can hold you so strong_

_I don't know how long_

_Just take my hand_

_Give it a chance_

_Don't jump_

"I understand now what you were trying to tell me now, Jou, but I've already made up my mind. And now this snow will be my demise." Seto spread his arms and for a second Jou thought he looked like the elegant Blue Eyes White Dragon. His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. "I love you too, Jou."

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

"SETO!" Jou screamed as Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. fell from the side of the 128 story building. He ran to the edge and saw Seto already halfway down.

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_End of Flashback_

Jou walked to the place where Seto fell a year ago and looked down. "You told me you loved me too, but you still took my heart with you." He looked up at the heartfelt sky, knowing he was watching. "And can be with you forever."

_Don't jump_

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please don't jump_

_Don't jump_

The next day, two gravestones lay side by side. One of them had a blue and white trench coat and the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. On the other, it had a red and black trench coat and the Red Eyes Black Dragon card...

_And if all that can't hold you back_

_I'll jump for you_

* * *

I'm not joking, I started crying while I was writing this. I thought this was really deep and it made me really sad, so I'm sorry if this made you cry, but I thought it was really good.

Lyrics by: Tokio Hotel


End file.
